twohalfmenfandomcom-20200222-history
Lyndsey McElroy
Lyndsey McElroy is a major recurring character of Two and a Half Men from Season 7 and 8. She is the mother of Eldridge McElroy; who is a friend of Jake Harper; and dated Alan during her appearance. She is played by Courtney Thorne-Smith. Pre-Series During her High-School, Lyndsey desperately needed money, due to which she appeared in a soft-core pornography film titled Cinnamon Buns. It included a bakery shop scene where she was covered in frosting. This is found out by Herb Melnick, who fantasizes of her being naked. This is also confirmed by her to Charlie, though Alan never finds out about it. She lost her virginity at the back-stage of a Police Concert. The significant other was not named. Season 7 Lyndsey first meets Alan in the episode ‘Keith Moon Is Vomiting In His Grave’, where she is introduced as Eldridge’s mother. Whilst Alan’s original intentions were to tell Eldridge on her, he is stunned by her beauty, and instead goes out with her for a drink. They then wind up having sex in the toilet. She then starts seeing him regularly, and the two start dating. Due to either of them not being able to get alone time at either of their homes, Alan buys a hotel room for their private time. However, the date doesn’t go as planned, as Lyndsey suffers a period. She does appreciate Alan’s patience with her, and the two grow fond of each other. They intend to keep their relationship hidden from their children. Season 8 Lyndsey and Alan’s get-together is found out by Jake and Eldridge. After asking for forgiveness, Alan and Lyndsey dine together with their children, and announce their relationship to them. Lyndsey later on asks Alan to move in with her. Though initially reluctant to do so, Alan accepts when he realizes that it will annoy Judith. Trouble arises when Eldridge and Jake are not comfortable in staying with each other, to which Charlie bribes them with $ 500 and $ 100 for every month they continue the practice. When Alan moves out, he meets Mellisa, and lies about his relation with Lyndsey, having sex with Mellisa a couple of times before texting her about the truth. He returns to Lyndsey fulltime, only to burn her house with a smoking pipe, and once again moving back into Charlie’s beach house, this time with Lyndsey and Eldridge accompanying him and Jake. Lyndsey becomes cold towards Alan after the incident, and when her ex-husband Chris McElroy asks her to talk with him (conceiving the idea that they might get back together), she leaves him. However, she calls Alan, as things do not work out with Chris, and they get back together. On Lyndsey’s birthday, Alan works very hard to get her a decent birthday gift, but fails. He ultimately steals earrings from Judith’s jewelry box, which he got her just before their marriage ended, and she never used them. He later on also steals a necklace. Lyndsey’s final appearance is in ‘Skunk, Dog Crap and Ketchup’, where she and Charlie bond over chat regarding sports betting, where she revealed that she works for a Sports book in Vegas. Alan thought that her bond with Charlie romantic, as Charlie had stolen many of Alan’s past girlfriends. Alan and Lyndsey have a heated discussion, after which they relationship seizes again. Alan later spies on her and Charlie at her party, where he doesn’t get invited. Though Charlie explains to Lyndsey that Alan’s reaction are valid; and to give him another chance, Alan catches them again, assuming his suspicions are true, and calls them Bastard and Slut. Trivia *Her home is situated on the same street of Judith’s, making them neighbours. *Due to the pre-mature ending of Season 8, it is unknown whether she got back with Alan or not. It remains to be seen whether she will make another appearance in Season 9. Appearance Current Canon: 10 episodes (all potrayed by Courtney Thorne-Smith) #Keith Moon Is Vomiting in His Grave, #I Called Him Magoo, #Three Girls and a Guy Named Bud, #A Bottle of Wine and a Jackhammer, #A Pudding-Filled Cactus, #Hookers, Hookers, Hookers, #A Good Time in Central Africa, #Dead from the Waist Down, #Chocolate Diddlers or My Puppy's Dead, #Skunk, Dog Crap and Ketchup. Category:Minor Characters